vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moondragon (Marvel Comics)
Summary Heather Douglas was the daughter of Arthur Douglas. When Heather was still a girl, her father was driving her and her mother through the desert when they accidentally happened to see the spaceship of Thanos land; the space villain didn't want any witnesses, so he blew their car up. Heather was thrown clear off and survived, but her parents were killed. She was found by Thanos' father, Mentor, who took her to his homeworld, Titan, to be raised by the Titanian Shao-Lorn monks in their monastery. While there, Heather studied the Titans' ways and disciplines to unlock her latent psychic potential and gained her mental and physical powers. Dedicating her power to hunting down Thanos, who had returned and razed Titan, she came upon the Avengers and joined their ranks. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, Unknown with psionic blasts | 9-A physically, Unknown with telekinesis Name: Heather Douglas, Moondragon Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Psychic, Avenger, Priestess, Philosopher, Scientist and Warrior; formerly ruler of the Ba-Bani Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Body Control (Can ration her strength in small doses to survive hits), Acrobatics (As shown here), Genius Intelligence, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Controlled the population of the planet Ba-Banis to stop an ongoing war), Immortality (Type 6), Biological Manipulation (Can kill someone by overloading their nerve synapses, Restarted Marlo's Heart), Empathic Manipulation (Rid Quicksilver of his hatred and prejudice), Paralysis Inducement (Froze the Avengers in place), Sense Manipulation (Made Whirlwind feel dizzy. Gave Daredevil his sight back), Memory Manipulation (Showed Adam Warlock his memories), Psionic Blasts, Statistics Amplification (By borrowing others' mind-force), Power Bestowal (Bestowed her powers to Hellcat), Clairvoyance (Got a premonition for her presence being needed against Thanos), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Drax's death), Information Analysis (Analyzed herself on a cellular level), Telekinesis and Explosion Manipulation (Blew a rocket to bits) | Same as before but to a higher extent, Creation (Created a spaceship), Can send someone to the Great One's mindscape, Immersion (Can pull out planets from the mindscape into the physical reality), Danmaku and Levitation Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Can damage Daredevil), Unknown with psionic blasts (Knocked out Iceman and blasted away the Stranger's illusion form) | Small Building level physicaly, Unknown with telekinesis Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Daredevil and Psylocke) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took a kick from Psylocke) | Small Building level Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard Melee Range. At least Planetary with her psychic powers. Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Mind Gem Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Vastly powerful psychic, solely by extreme personal training and discipline. Extremely skilled engineer and geneticist) Weaknesses: She used to be emotionally unstable and suffer from a superiority complex, but does not seem to have these problems anymore. Key: Base | With the Mind Gem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Rulers Category:Queens Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Warriors Category:Priests Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Avengers Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Geniuses Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sense Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users